little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pickle Munchingfeet
"Friend? Oh yes, Let's be friends!" Pickle Munchingfeet is a recurring character in Little Charmers. He is an ogre friend of the three Little Charmers, first appeared in the episode "Locket or Lose It". Bio Appearance Pickle Munchingfeet is a rather typical ogre when it comes to physical appearance therefore he shares all the main physical attributes of them; infact he is depicted as a bulky green skinned one, with thick long arms, a large belly and small legs and feet. His face is characterized by big blue eyes, a big nose, pointed ears, a large mouth and a funny looking yellow tuft of hair right at the center of his head. He wears a blue jumper, orange short trousers and white socks with a red stripe, under a pair of black shoes with light brown soles. Personality Pickle Munchingfeet is a peculiar ogre when it comes to describe his behaviour and attitude, since while he shares many traits of his race he also shows quite some very personal ones. Like all other ogres he likes disgusting things like mud, always talks the opposite way and sleeps behind rocks or trees but he isn't "tough", grumpy and territorial like them; he is quite the opposite. As shown on his debut, he struggles for friendship and feels bad about people's assumption of him being bad only because he is an ogre; Pickle Munchingfeet has the desire to play games like anyone else do, leading him to do anything he can to have a friend, like when he refused to give back to Posie and Hazel the enchanted locket where Lavender was trapped inside; this also makes him very sociable, willing to be friend and play with anyone met for the first time. Despite being a good friend of the Charmers, he still sometimes causes very minor problems to them only on a couple occasions, due to his rather childish behaviour or also unintentionally. Abilities Pickle Munchingfeet doesn't have any magical skills, but has all the traits typical of ogres. He possesses great physical strength that makes him capable of throwing a heavy log with extreme ease and cracking a rock in two with his bare hands, for example. He also is a Brooms and Ogres player. History Locket or Lose It In his first episode, this ogre is met by the Charmers during the end of their task to collect the ingredients needed to free Lavender from the enchanted friendship locket Hazel gave her as a gift. His condition to be without friends to play with makes him weep, providing the Charmers the final ingredient of the potion needed to free Lavender, ogre tears; with all the ingredients collected, they leave him with the promise to play with him as soon as the magical issue is resolved. However, on a hurry to get back to the Charmhouse, the locket imprisoning Lavender is dropped by the other two girls and falls right in the hands of the ogre, who is very happy to finally have a friend and refuse to give it back to Hazel and Posie, who quickly returned to search for it. Once the girls acquire the information that if one guess an ogre's name then he will have to do as he is told, they try to trick "their" ogre into saying is name using a "skip the rope game" with rhymes about the players' names. Eager to play, the ogre is about to say his name but suddenly stops right before doing it, forcing the two girls to make several guesses about it. Became aware of the fact that the girls were trying to guess his name, the ogre tried to flee in hope to retain the locket when his pants got caught up by a bush's branch, allowing the girls to read a tag on the internal back of his pants reporting his name: Pickle Munchingfeet. Obeying the rule, Pickle Munchingfeet has no choice but to give back the locket, with the promise that in exchange for it the Charmers will teach him the true meaning of friendship. Once Lavender is freed, the girls tell him that a friend never force people to play but have fun with them and is always nice; they also give him a personal friendship locket (with a picture of all the three of them) as a gift. In return, Pickle Munchingfeet give the girls one rainbow gem for each one of them, sealing their friendship in great rainbow-happiness and joy. Dad's Hat Magic Pickel Munchingfeet takes Hazel's dad (accidentally transformed in a bunny) hoping to have a rabbit pet like he always desired. When Hazel asks him to stop, just when he is walking away, Pickle Munchingfeet is perplexed about her saying that her father is a rabbit and points out the obvious dissimilarities between the two of them. After trying to convince him that they are not so different in appearance, Lavender suggests Hazel to eat a dandelion to "prove" to Pickle Munchingfeet that she is a bunny just like her father. Eager about dandelions, Pickle Munchingfeet eats one on his own allowing Lavender to take back Hazel's dad from his hand, taking advantage of him being distracted eating the flower. After seeing that they got the bunny, Pickle Munchingfeet says good-bye to the "bunnies", as he calls them. Charming Ogres Pickle Munchingfeet is part of the group of ogres the Charmers (accidentally transformed in ogres themselves) ask to play a game of Brooms and Ogres, hoping to win it in order to get the necessary condition to end the spell and change back to their normal Charmer-self. When the Charmers say they will play the brooms, an unusual fact among ogres, Pickle Munchingfeet and the other ogres are eager to play but that quickly fades in discontent when he realizes that there is no match for the ogres team to win against the Charmers speedy broomies. When the unfairness is corrected by switching teams, he plays a fun game together with the other players, alo scoring a point of his own. After the game ends with the Charmers' victory, he is still enjoyed by it and watches in disbelief the girls changing back to their normal physical appearance, as they fly away. A Charming Mistake When Hazel manages to retrieve her accidentally miniaturized parents, she search for a safe place to place them and unfortunately puts them on Pickle Munchingfeet, who he is resting behind some rocks, mistaking him for one of the rocks. Once he is aware of the little ones being placed on his belly, he is eager to play with them and quickly chased by the Charmers who catch up with him at a field of sneeze weed, where he is coloring his "little besties" with mud. When Hazel approaches him to talk her way into retrieving her parents, he is eager to show her his "friends" and to add some yellow on them, an act he tries to do using a sneeze weed, only ending up in make himself sneezing big time, resulting in making Hazel's mom and dad fly away. Picture Perfect Posie When the Charmers chase the enchanted picture that trapped Posie inside it, they see it landing in Ogre Valley. Arrived there, they watch the picture fly on the back of Pickle Munchingfeet, who quickly turns to catch it and refuses to give it back to Hazel and Lavender, claiming "finders keepers". Again struggling for some friendship, he is rejoiced upon hearing the girls' promise of them playing with him after school; then folds the picture in a paper airplane and throws it, forcing the two girls to chase it again. Hazel-Nuts Pickle Munchingfeet is one of the persons that the Charmes give Hazel's spelled bracelets to. Despite unlikely liking the sparkly present due to his ogre nature, Pickle Munchingfeet is very happy with the gift because of the spell used by the girls on the bracelets. Later he is at the ice cream shop with the other "Hazel-Nuts" where he shows to be an extreme "Hazel liker", getting in line to have one of Hazel's favourite ice creams, wearing Hazel's hat, taking a picture with her and saying or same words. After the Charmers' attempt to get him back to normal wia remembering him the muddy things that ogres like doesn't succeed, he reaches the Charmhouse where he continues to be an Hazel liker. Fortunately, he gets back to normal as the other "Hazel-Nuts" do when Hazel takes advantage of their "Hazel liking" by removing her own bracelet, prompting them to follow her action, thus breaking the spell. Sparkleberry Pies When the Little Charmers and their scarecrow afraid of flying things travel to Ogre Valley to find a place without flying creatures, they are greeted by Pickle Munchingfeet who quickly becomes friends with Scarecrow, thanks to some wisecracks about their personal fears and tastes. After he momentarily leaves with Scarecrow to search for a possible hiding place, he returns later to help the girls harvest the sparkleberries, an act for which he is eventually rewarded by the Charmers with a mud pie. Appearances *Locket or Lose It *Dad's Hat Magic *Charming Ogres *A Charming Mistake *Santa Sparkle - Cameo, non-speaking role. He is at Charmville square among the crowd reunited for Sparkle Night celebration in both occasions. *Picture Perfect Posie *Hazel-Nuts *Bigger, Better, Broomier! - Cameo, non-speaking role. He is one of the viewers at the Charmville Broom Air Show near the end of the episode. *Sparkleberry Pies *Wishing Fish - Cameo. He is at the Town square among the people approaching the fountain where Wanda has been brought, wishing to have sparkling teeth, at the end of the episode. *Egg Treble *Paper Puppets Away *Castle in the Clouds - Cameo. He is seen walking in Charmville when the big cloud obscure the sunlight, a thing he shows to enjoy a lot. *Unicorn Pony Pack - Cameo. He is among the viewers at the Unicorn show. Quotes *''"Disgustingly delicious!"'' *''"Hi, Charmers!" ... "I'm so glad you came to visit! Wanna play mud pies?" '' *''"Me, flying? No. But I'd like to be a stink bug. They are really disgusting!"'' *''"Who goes there?" (first quote) *"I'd give anything to have a friend."'' *''"Let's play rock! Catch!"'' *''"No one never wants to play with me. Everybody thinks just because I'm an ogre that I'm mean. But I'm nice. I want to play, too." '' *Hazel:'' "Okay, Let's retrace our steps." '' :: Posie:'' "We landed here." '' :: Hazel:'' "I parked broomy here and I took off from here. So the locket should be..."'' :: Pickle Munchingfeet:'' "Right heeeere!"'' Trivia *Pickle Munchingfeet is nicknamed "Pickles" by the Charmers. *Pickle Munchingfeet once rode Hazel's broomie, in the episode "Charming Ogres". Gallery Pickle Munchingfeet and Scarecrow.png|Pickle Munchingfeet meets Scarecrow Pickle Munchingfeet harvesting berries.png|Pickle Munchingfeet harvesting spakleberries. Pickle and pie.png|Pickle Munchingfeet eager to taste a mud pie. Pickle Munchingfeet and Scarecrow3.png|Pickle Munchingfeet after eating a mud pie. Pickle Munchingfeet at the fountain.png|Pickle Munchingfeet at Charmville's Town Square's fountain. Pickle Munchingfeet.PNG|Pickle Munchingfeet in his first episode. PM2.png|Pickle Munchingfeet in "Picture Perfect Posie". PM7.png|Pickle Munchingfeet playing in the mud. PM6.png|Pickle Munchingfeet talking with the Charmers. PM.png|An hazeled Pickle Munchingfeet in "Hazel-Nuts". PM3.png|Pickle Munchingfeet wants to play with Hazel's parents, in "A Charming Mistake". PM4.png|Pickle Munchingfeet playing with the miniaturized Hazel's parents, in "A Charming Mistake". PM5.png|Pickle Munchingfeet and Hazel in a field of sneeze weeds, in "A Charming Mistake". CO22.png|Pickle Munchingfeet scores a point in "Charming Ogres". PM8.png|Pickle Munchingfeet happy to have found a bunny. PM9.png|Pickle Munchingfeet with an interrogative look on his face. PM10.png|Pickle Munchingfeet with the Charmers in "Dad's Hat Magic". PM11.png|Pickle Munchingfeet saying bye-bye to the "bunnies" in "Dad's Hat Magic". PM12.png|Pickle Munchingfeet with a perplexed look on his face. PM13.png|Pickle Munchingfeet talking about his desire for friendship. PM14.png|Pickle Munchingfeet talking with Posie and Hazel. PM15.png|Pickle Munchingfeet greeting Lavender trapped in her locket. PM16.png|Pickle Munchingfeet showing the locket he found. PM17.png|Upset Pickle Munchingfeet. PM18.png|Pickle Munchingfeet about to give the Lavender's locket back to her friends. PM19.png|Pickle Munchingfeet demanding to still have a playdate. PM20.png|"ROCKS!" PM21.png|Pickle Munchngfeet after he cracked a rock open. PM22.png|Pickle Munchingfeet offers a friendship rainbow rock to each one of his new friends. PM23.png|Pickle Munchingfeet, Hazel, Posie and Lavender best friends forever in the "Locket or Lose It" finale. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ogres